


Bone-a-fide Fun Times

by Rookmoon



Series: Short Friendly Encounters [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Fire Jokes, Gen, Jokes, Papyrus is so done, Race, Roasting, Sans thinks he's hot stuff, Short & Sweet, They're terrible but also the best, You want s'more?, hot dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: Reader finds out that her friends from the underground have never been to a bonfire.They make sure to fix that.





	Bone-a-fide Fun Times

It didn’t take you long to get a fire going. True, Toriel had offered to help, but you were good with this sort of thing. And maybe you kind of wanted to impress your friends. You had gathered as much of your monster friends as you could when you found out that they never set things on fire for fun, and decided to change that with a bonfire. What better way to have fun than make hot dogs and s’mores and tell stories around a fire?

Sans was rattling off fire puns, as usual. His banter  was highlighted by the energetic warmth of the flames. Papyrus groaned, as his brother fired off one liners like nobody’s business. You laughed, and you weren’t sure if it was because of the joke, or Papyrus and his shrill screaming.

Less than a minute later, Papyrus stormed away from his brother, fake fuming to go tell Undyne just how bad his brother’s jokes are tonight… who was on the other side of the fire.

Undyne laughed, knowing just what Papyrus was going to say. She wasn’t out of hearing range when he had stomped off in the first place. She had an arm wrapped around a stuttering Alphys, who looked like she was quietly fanning out about her crush wanting to date her…. Even though they started dating at least a few months ago. Whatever, they were cute together. It’s not like you would do anything different if you were dating your idol.

Undyne’s boisterous laughter rang through the air, and the rest of your little gathering laughed along with her.

 

You skewered a hot dog, and left the thing to roast over the flames. Sans smirked when you saw his hot dog had a cute little face and cat ears. You didn’t ask where he pulled that thing from. When it was properly roasted, he drenched the hot-cat in ketchup and ate it whole. Typical of him.

 

You turned your attention back to your own food, only to find that it was a little too cooked for your liking. You shrugged, and ate it anyway. It wasn’t that bad. You were planning to chase it down with some juice and another s’more anyways.

 

Papyrus was trying to figure out how to cook spaghetti on the bonfire. It wasn’t working so well, but he was trying. You didn’t have the heart to tell him that he’s missing some things he’d need to make it taste good. Like water. And a pot.

 

He and Undyne settled for dancing around it, chanting that they had found a fire that burned as hot as their burning passion. You didn’t really believe them, but these two are their a party on their own. You didn’t doubt that Undyne would be as intense as the burning flames, but Papyrus wasn’t as intense as the resident fish lady.

 

Undyne’s eyes sparkled, and she challenged Papyrus to a race. He happily agreed, and they went racing off in circles around your back yard.

 

“shouldn’t’ve given ‘em sugar. they’ll be _running_ all night now.” Sans chuckled, skewering more hot dogs for roasting.

 

“Seems like trouble’s a _foot_.” You chuckle.

 

“PLEASE! NO MORE PUUUUUNS!!” Papyrus chided as he raced past.

 

“aw, com’on bro. they’re not too _runny_ for ya, right?”

 

“I’M DONE WITH YOUR SENSELESS PUNNERY, BROTHER!!” Papyrus ran past again with his fingers shoved in his ears. “LA LALALA LA LALA LALALA.”

 

Everyone laughed at the brothers. Papyrus looked silly trying to run full speed and keep his fingers shoved in the holes that served as ears.

 

Sans sighed, knowing that he could get a few more zingers in later. Instead, he looked around for other things to try on a hot dog. He spotted the chocolate and next thing you knew, there was chocolate melting on top of the franks. Sans wiped drool off of his chin as he watched the chocolate melt.

The night was good. In general, it was nice being able to just go and have fun with the monsters like this. You felt safe here, having fun with your friends in your backyard. Far from the troubles of life that lay just outside the gate. This was the best place to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's play spot the puns!  
> I was looking over this again and I realized that there are so many puns in this, it's great.


End file.
